Death's Memoirs4: Of Welshmen, Near Immortals & D
by DarqueQueen7
Summary: Death's musings as Ianto prepares to collect Jack...and how slight changes change all of their worlds forever.


_AN: RL has been beating the ever living bejesus out of me – and then this popped into my notebook…The inspiration for the title came from my time in Cardiff, Wales this past September. When you walk around the Millennium Stadium (I was in a hostel across the street from it!), there are little cut out dragons on the posts – and then on the grounds of Cardiff Castle – and on the country's flag! So…I thought it was time I brought a little bit of that into the story. Of course, I used a lot from the movie 'Excalibur' rather than Google why the Welsh are into dragons so much…but I guess I can do that at a later date and use that information for 'Doppelgangers'. Okay – so a few of you had asked in the past for when Ianto would collect his Jack. This is it, guys and dolls. Enjoy! And so, not to repeat myself (but I am) – RTD and BBC own Torchwood and those characters and Neil Gaiman owns Death and The Endless of The Sandman Series._

**Death's Memoirs: Of Welshmen, Near Immortals and Dragons**

'It was said that Merlin breathed in the fire of the Dragon – and helped Uther Pendragon lay with Igraine,' he said softly, his voice low and melodious. 'And that was how Arthur, King of the Brits was born.'

He had just returned from his 36 hour leave with Jack…The Face of Boe, I mean. It was only a matter of a few scant years – and then he and Jack would be lost to me for a very long time.

'Boe,' he began (Jack liked it when Ianto said 'Boe'. Don't ask…I just know). 'He is happy helping with this New Earth, but I didn't like it. Too many Mood Drugs,' he groused. I nodded, putting a hand on his arm. I knew it was coming, like when I knew Destruction would come to visit. The air just…feels different. It would be terrible, but for my Angel it would be so much worse. He was too close…and then we felt it.

It hit with the power of a cataclysm. Well, for New Earth, it was. Its entire surface population – save for indigenous life – was wiped out in seven minutes. Ianto and I had millions to ferry away.

It was so quiet when our work was done. The people in the Undercity and Motorways were all that remained. Ianto stayed as close to Boe as he could. Boe felt him and smiled even as he grafted himself into the Planetary Power Grid with Haim's help. I held Ianto as he cried that first night after the procedure was complete.

We still had many errands to perform; I had to collect The Doctor's ninth and tenth incarnations – Blimey! What different people! As my pseudo U-Boat Commander went on where I could not, he looked into the Light of The Gate, then looked back to me with a brilliant smile. 'Fantastic!' he exclaimed as he walked into the Light. Where has he ended up? Not sure, really. I feel him – his soul, I mean. And I know he is quite content.

After I had finished the pick-up of a lovely King from a planet called Nexain in a parallel universe, I found Ianto loitering around the decaying corpses within the Senate Building of New New York.

'Ianto,' I called softly. He looked up, a troubled expression etched on his beautiful young face.

'How much more will he have to endure?' he asked, his tone of voice just as troubled.

'Some time yet, my dear,' I answered truthfully. Ianto Jones does not like the truth doctored or dressed up. He likes it above board and told straight. A fine quality in an Angel of Death, honestly.

'How long?' he asked.

''Twenty-two years, my Angel. And then, he is yours,' I answered.

Ianto's expression was a mixture of elation and sorrow. He looked to me as if he was about to say something, then closed his mouth. 'Thank you,' he said after he had schooled his expression to its usual detached neutrality.

I sighed. I've seen that look before. My sisters Desire and Despair have coined many phrases for the looks, quirks and nuances of one Ianto Jones. This particular one they called his 'Calculating Look'. Something was going on in the Labyrinth known as Ianto Jones' Mind. He then looked up as both he and I felt a frission of something pulling from the Living World.

'Terra Firma in the Kellion System – another Mood Outbreak,' he said, holding out his hand to me. I took it without question. 'Twelve million,' he said, sighing. 'Ready?'

'As always,' I answered smiling.

~~TWSMTW~~

'Merlin once told Arthur that their world rested on the backbone of the Great Dragon,' Ianto said to me as we collected a few killed on the Motorway by the Macra of New Earth.

I nodded as we sat side by side on another fallen pillar…looking at The Face of Boe. He opened his eyes – and smiled when I allowed him to see us. Ianto slid his hand into mine, smiling his beautiful smile. There are times when I have looked into the other universes – and I have seen the other Ianto Joneses. I have wondered…would they have better Angels then the one that chose to stay with me? I think not. I felt a niggling at the back of my mind…Daniel, The King of Dreams wanted a word. I smiled…it really had to be important if my brother wanted to discuss it with me.

'Back in a bit,' I said to Ianto – and appeared in the Audience Hall of the King of Dreams. It was an austere room made of obsidian and onyx. And there was my brother Daniel, bedecked from head to toe in white. His eyes…oh, how his dark orbs appeared at times to be thousands of star systems! I've wondered, how many universes existed within his realms? And how many more have existed because humans dreamed of them?

'Hello Dearest,' I said in greeting. He rose from his throne and stepped down the great dais, opening his arms to me.

'Dee,' he said softly, gathering me into his arms. I allowed myself to savor the unconditional warmth and love he always had for me. Even when I have had to take my other brothers and sisters on to their next journey, the one that takes their place always has a special place for me in their hearts. 'Destiny's been around,' he said by way of explanation. 'Ianto Jones again.'

'Great One save us,' I said without anger in my voice. 'How many times do I have to tell him that I do not control my Angel? If he wants to stay until the end of time, I can not stop him.'

'So…what are you going to do?' he asked, his voice taking on a slightly amused lilt.

'Nothing,' I said forcefully. 'When Jack and he decide what they are doing next – it will be THEIR decision alone.'

'You have never had an Angel in your service for this long,' Daniel observed.

'He has had to wait a long time for his Mate,' I replied.

Daniel nodded his head in understanding. 'Have…have you,' Daniel began, then stopped. He sighed, then looked to me again. 'Have you thought of making them an Offer?'

'No,' I said, lying through my teeth. Of course I have! Two Angels are SO much better than one! But…I didn't want to burden them. They have both waited for so long. They both deserve their rest.

'You lie rather badly, Sister,' Daniel admonished. I gave him a knowing smile.

'You and Destiny think I should approach them?'

He simply nodded. 'Their answer may even surprise you.'

I turned to him again and lovingly kissed his cheek as I unwound myself out of his embrace. 'Thanks Daniel,' I whispered as I left him for my next Call. A few more on New Earth; grief those Macra are REALLY hungry!

SM~~~TW

I am Ianto Jones – and I was born on a planet so long ago. A little blue world called Earth…that no longer exists. I have been in the service of Death of The Endless for a very long time – waiting for my soul mate to join me. So we can then plan to move on to our next adventure – _together_.

But, as his time draws nearer, I find that I am conflicted.

_The Dragon that is the Backbone of our World…._

For as long as I have waited for Jack…another has been by my side. Many actually. They are The Endless. And even with their collection of oddities, I have come to think of them as friends. No…more than that; _Family_. Odd…isn't it?

I remember when I collected my sister Rhi. Dee offered, but it was my turn. A few years earlier she had collected Johnny – he simply smiled at me and gave me a bear hug as we led him to The Gate.

'Thanks Bro,' he said to me as he passed into the Light. He's a hydroponics farmer on a forest world far from Old Earth. I would have thought that by now he would have chosen to rest, leave this plane for the next. The last time we met, he was a politician that was assassinated for his beliefs. I asked him why he hadn't moved on.

'Too much going on here,' he said in answer to my question. 'When you're tired and ready to stop, you'll know the time. But right now…I'm not ready.'

Rhi left in the Light – and never returned. She hugged me tightly – and hugged Dee just as tightly. 'He was always an Odd Thing,' she said to Dee. 'Waiting for the Captain?' she asked me. When I nodded, she smiled. 'I love you Little Brother. When you're ready, well. We'll be waiting for you on the Other Side.' And then she began her pilgrimage into the Light.

I looked at Dee then, she simply stared into the almost too bright Light as its flickers and flashes played across her pale face. I took in her almond shaped dark eyes, her heart bow shaped pouty lips…and I realized that I loved her. Not like Jack! No…never like Jack. But she has a part of my heart…a part that I am not ready to give up. I am NOT ready to stop. So…Jack and I have had several discussions…and during my last trip, I believe we have come to a mutually satisfying conclusion.

TW~~~~SM

Ianto was beside himself with anticipation; a few times I had to take his hand in mine to still his nervous energy. We were in the Senate Building of New Earth's New New York. 'The city so nice it's name has been taken seventeen times over,' Ianto said to me smiling. He had been wearing that smile all day. Jack…his Jack would finally join him – and they both would move on. I was so happy for them…even though I knew my days would be so much quieter. I hoped that maybe one day I would see their souls again.

I stood back as The Face of Boe looked to us…and then to The Doctor and Martha Jones. 'You are not alone,' he whispered – and Ianto stood before him. The TimeLord shuddered as he watched Boe take his last breath and poor Nurse Haim cried beside him. The Doctor turned – and I knew he could see us. And as he plays with peoples' perceptions with his Psychic Paper…so can I. I blinded him to us. He would find out soon enough about 'Boe'. But I wasn't going to give him any 'Freebies'.

'The Face of Boe,' Ianto said softly, emotion making it difficult to keep his voice steady. 'It is time,' he intoned, holding his hand out – and Jack Harkness, aka Jackson Jones aka ah, ah, ah. Still not going to tell you that one, sorry. Ex Commander of Torchwood Cardiff, ex con-man, ex Time Agent, took hold of the outstretched hand and stood whole and human again, next to him.

Jack shuddered, then opened his crystal blue eyes, taking in the image of my Angel. They both were in tears as they embraced; Jack letting out a little howl as he gathered Ianto into his arms. Tears glittered down Ianto's cheeks like crushed diamonds as he held onto Jack just as fiercely.

'Jack,' he whispered brokenly. 'Jack, Jack.' It was almost like a mantra he repeated as he lay his head on the other man's shoulder.

'I'm here,' Jack answered. 'I'm here and we'll never be parted again,' he whispered, carding his fingers through Ianto's hair. He then took Ianto's head in both of his hands – and started chuckling.

'What…what are you laughing at?' Ianto asked a tad bewildered.

'Hands,' Jack murmured, smiling brightly through his tears. 'Fingers,' he whispered as said digits danced over Ianto's face. 'I have them again. I have _you_ again,' he breathed, pulling Ianto into a kiss. Ianto ran his own fingers through Jack's hair as he cupped the back of his head and returned the kiss.

I then coughed discretely; Great One knows I didn't want them getting more involved with each other in front of me. The Senate hall faded from view and The Gate now stood before us. 'Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones,' I said softly. 'It is time, my friends. I…have a proposal I would like you to consider.'

'Yes,' Jack drawled, mischief twinkling in his eyes. 'But is it decent?' Ianto and I simply rolled our eyes at that as he took my hand in his. When Ianto turned to look at me, I knew then that Death could fall in love…for I had. This young slip of a man had my heart – and my brothers Destiny and Daniel knew this…knew _my_ dream.

_The Dragon that is the Backbone of Our World…._

'Jack and I have one for you,' Ianto began, a small smile playing across his lips. 'You see…we have been talking.'

'And,' Jack continued. 'Working for you isn't all that bad. Honestly, I think I'd go mad after being involved in the lives of so many beings for so long, to then go to a simple, quiet existence. No, that's not me. I…just don't feel it yet. After all, I think Daniel mentioned you thinking that two Angels were better than just one.' He then took my other hand and held it in both of his. 'You watched over my Dear One when I could not. You allowed him to come to me once a century, not only to remember his humanity, but to help me keep my sanity.' He sighed then again and gripped my hand a little tighter. 'Keeping you company throughout eternity is but a small payment.' He then looked down to his own body. 'Especially now that I look like this!' He and Ianto laughed at that.

I stood speechless as I looked at these two mere humans. No…there was nothing _mere_ about them. 'You would both be more than Angels of Death,' I said, finally finding my voice as two gold ankhs appeared in my hands. 'These would be your sigils. You will go where and when my brothers' or sisters' duties would not allow them to attend themselves. You will be _Angels of The Endless_.' I then turned to Jack. 'And when did _you_ speak to Daniel?'

Jack smiled sheepishly. 'I dreamed…a lot towards the end. He sometimes came to keep me company.'

I nodded in understanding. 'Are you both sure about this? Choose carefully,' I said softly as the mists shifted around us and we three stood in The Great Hall of The Endless. I looked up and saw my brothers Destiny and Daniel of Dream, my sisters Desire, Despair and Delirium were also in attendance. Even Barnabas stood expectantly at Delirium's side. 'For once you begin on this road, there is no turning back.'

They stood looking at each other, then leaned in and kissed each other tenderly. They then both turned to me, and, after kissing me on my cheeks, took hold of their respective ankhs. Destiny's Book of Destinies dropped onto the great table that dominated the Hall and fell open to a blank page that began filling itself with pictures and words.

'Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones,' the header read in copperplate script. And then underneath it in smaller print it read: _Angels of The Endless_.

A cheer went up from those gathered from the other Realms that stood in attendance with my brothers and sisters. It was a happy reason to gather after all: the birth of two Angels.

Servants appeared laden with all manner of food and drink as bonfires were lit and several minstrels and bands played. As the spirits began to truly flow, Jack and Ianto found their way back to me.

'Wow,' said Jack, smiling as he passed me a glass of champagne and a plate of puffed pastries. Now how he knew of my weakness…Ianto must have said something because he's smiling The Shit Eating Grin at me… 'Never let it be said that The Endless can't party.'

I nodded and was about to say something, when we three felt it: a _pull_ towards the Living World…

'Fourteen billion on Ares 2,' Jack said conversationally. 'The end of that world.' He then turned to me and nodded to my food and drink. 'You finish that – Ianto and I have got this.' Ianto nodded in agreement, smiling softly. I took a bite out of one of my pastries.

'Get to it then,' I answered, toasting their maiden outing with a drink of champagne.

'We'll see you in a bit,' Ianto said, taking my hand in his, then letting go as he and Jack vanished.

Two Angels…and the rest of eternity with my friends. As I finished the last of the pastries and champagne, I felt another _pull_. Governor Haim of New Earth passed after sixty years of faithful service. What a _good _cat! I went to collect her just as Jack and Ianto appeared at my sides. 'Gentlemen,' I said softly in greeting as I nodded.

They returned my nod – and I then realized something. My duties from now on would be much easier…and the End of All Time a breeze! For now I would have two with me that would help me put out the last light and close the final door on this universe when its time came. Jack then took one of my hands and pressed his lips to it. Ianto did the same with my other.

These two that would be the dragon's backbone of my universe.

I am Death of The Endless...and I meet everyone and everything until The End of All Things. Until then...See you soon...

FINIS

_A/N: Well, I think that's it for Death's Memoirs. I may toss in one about Donna…or not. Or maybe a funny story about the workings of Desire and Despair and the games they played - or their discussions with Ianto…but that is for another time._

_Thank you again for all of you still reading my other story 'Archangel' – and for those of you enjoying my earlier installments of Death's Memoirs and everything else I've written. You guys totally and completely rock!_


End file.
